Suprise!
by TheHogwartsActress
Summary: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Hermione... Suprise! It's Hermione's birthday and she's in for a suprise; a secret admirer. So lets pick from the list of suspects, who will it be? Eeeinie, meenie, minie, mo...


_**A/N Hey guys, this is a pairing I have never written so I apologise if it is terrible! **_

_**This is for Imperatix Nyx, The Playlist and Bookshelf challenge at HPFC, I got the song Shine on by The Kinks with the Lyric; About your hair you needn't care, you look beautiful all the time, and the book Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stonewith the quote "It's really none of your business." **_

_**Disclaimer: Just scroll up and you'll see I don't own this. _**_

The library of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft was fairly empty. It was only just over/ two weeks into the first term, so nobody was studying much. A group of studious Ravenclaws had a table to themselves, near them were a bunch of first year students, eager to learn about the world that they had discovered. There was only one other person taking refugee within the old desks and musty bookshelves. That person was sat in the darkest corner with her back to everyone else, and she was currently looking at a piece of parchment like it held the answer to life it's self

To Hermione Jean Granger,

You may not know this,

Or even believe it's true,

But someone out there loves you, just for being you.

So on your birthday, I wish to confess,

That even without the makeup at the ball last year,

You still make my heart beat faster just by being near,

Your Gorgeous, and far too good for me.

So happy birthday lovely, I've got a present to give,

Meet me in the Astronomy Tower; this is your chance to live.

See you there at midnight,

Love,

?

P.S About your hair you needn't care, you look beautiful all the time.

This note had fallen out of her DADA textbook in her second period, and she had had to wait until classes were over for the day, and consequently the week, to look at it properly. The words had a spell on it that made it appear as it if hadn't been written by human hand, she was trying to break this spell right now but was getting nowhere with it; it seemed she had never heard of it and none of the books she trusted so dearly held any information either.

No, she was utterly stuck as to who had sent it.

When she saw the letter, her first thought was to go all gooey like the romantic films she watched at home had the females doing, but then her over rational and self doubting side came out and she began to think it was a trick. That she would turn up at midnight to find nobody there and from a corner Malfoy and his sidekicks would appear, laughing their heads off at the sight of her waiting for an imaginary sweetheart to appear. She had almost gone to her best girl friend, Ginny, to help her decipher it but her pride had forced her not to, what if it was some kind of a joke, and she would look so stupid. She was in such contemplation as to what this letter, this invitation, was that she didn't notice her name being called.

"What you looking at?" Ron asked, leaning over her shoulder to look at the piece of parchment that his friend was staring so intently at.

"Nothing!" She said shrilly, snatching it up and out of sight, hidden in her robes. "It's really none of your business." She was flushing but a little calmer now the letter was no longer visible. The two boys exchanged a glance; Hermione was flustered about something, something other than the usual HH (Homework & House Elves).

"You can't spend your Birthday in the Library." Harry started, he saw from the look on his best friend's face that she was about to launch into a tirade about the importance of studying, so quickly continued. "We just want to show you something in the Common Room."

She looked suspiciously at them both before shrugging and packing up her things; they had intrigued her, and anything was better than sitting here, continually obsessing over her secret admirer. She followed the boys to Gryffindor tower, and she almost walked straight into Harry when they stopped at the Portrait Hole, so wrapped in her own thoughts was she. The painting swung open, revealing a vast group of people that Hermione barely registered.

"Surprise!"

That caught her attention.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!"

She stood utterly shocked, not moving a muscle as she looked around at her classmates, all clutching butter beers and cheering. Ron nudged her forward and she quickly regained her senses and stepped into the room. An incredulous look filled her entire face, Harry and Ron were laughing hard at her expression, most people were.

She turned to look accusingly at her best friends, "I can't believe you threw me a Surprise Party." She shouted, over the dulcet tones of The Weird Sisters that someone had put on the Wizarding Wireless.

"Err," said Harry, looking quite awkward and sheepishly at her. "We didn't." At this Hermione was even more shocked, she didn't say a word. "Fred and George did."

This time her accusing expression started to search for the culprits, the party had started up as soon as she had entered the Tower, so they were hard to spot in the mass of Gryffindors. Finally she spotted them in a corner next to a table laden with food, trying to convince anyone who would listen to try a Canary Cream (though of course they told them it was an ordinary biscuit).

"I can't believe you threw me a Surprise Party!" She reiterated when she had reached the twins. She was blushing harder than ever now, and she wasn't quite sure why.

"We couldn't miss a chance to throw a party!" said Fred, winking conspiratorially at her. He nudged his twin who was looking at his brother with an amused grin on his face, he quickly composed himself though.

"What would the House Elves be if it wasn't to feed our parties." George said, still looking at his brother with mirth in his every movement. Her brow furrowed at the mention of House Elves, but she decided not to push it, they had thrown a celebration just for her hadn't they, and it was her birthday.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, pulling them into a quick hug each. Though one of them emerged looking slightly red, and Hermione's cheeks were equally flushed, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

The rest of the evening passed in a whirl of fun, she was laughing and joking with her friends, but she hadn't forgotten the paper, tucked up safely in her pocket. In fact, she'd been thinking about if for most of the party, and had finally decided to go. If it was some kind of joke and the Slytherins were just going to set Filch on her, then she had a plan. During the summer she had read up on the theory of Disillusionment Charms_,__ and felt quite confident in her ability. When she had returned to Hogwarts she had secretly practiced it, and discovered she had quite the talent for it. So, if she t__urned up to find Mrs Norris or Draco, then she would simply cast the spell and disappear back to bed. But she really didn't want it to come to that._

_She was beginning to become worried that the celebrations wouldn't end until past midnight, and she couldn't figure out a way to escape. Luckily her problems were solved almost as fast as the worry had come._

_"_Aaaaawaaaaawh," Fred yawned, stretching in a very obvious way, which amused his twin to no end. "I'm tired. Shall we call it a night?"

People grudgingly agreed and began to filter up to the Dormitories. Hermione made an excuse to tie her shoe laces and wait till everyone had gone, George, inexplicably, winked at her. She shrugged it off and straightened up heading to the exit. What she hadn't noticed when she had been bent down; pretending to be occupied, was another figure sneaking off before her.

She hurried along the corridors, stopping at every corner in case of Peeves or the caretaker. She had no idea why she was doing this; she wasn't one to break the rules, unless it was Ron or Harry forcing her to do so because of one circumstance or another. Though she was more flexible now, not enough to be sneaking out at midnight with the hope that some boy would show up, it was ludicrous, but still she carried on upwards, towards the Astronomy Tower.

She reached the winding steps and hurried onwards, she'd placed a spell that muffled her footsteps on the stone floor. When the door came into view, her heart was pounding and her breathe was coming short, and it wasn't from the climb. This was it. She was going to find out who sent that letter, if they had sent it to hurt her, or because they meant it.

The door creaked as Hermione pushed it open, not heading straight away but looking around for signs that anyone, be it her admirer or Filch, was there. She couldn't see anyone, but someone could see her. Lurking in the shadows they waited, for the right moment to approach. A small package, wrapped in brown paper, lay on the floor, lit by a beam of moonlight. Cautiously, spotting no one else in the room she entered, and picked up the present. Carefully, oh so carefully, she unwound a ribbon and unfurled the paper. Nestled in the packaging was a necklace, the strand was a creamy gold, and hanging from it was a stone. A gem stone, a strange blue, so pale and milky it was almost white. She was gasping as she gazed upon it, this didn't look like a joke. It looked like a gift, a beautiful gift, the most incredible gift she had seen. She hadn't noticed until she had unconsciously stepped forward and heard a slight crunch. Snapping out of her reverie she looked down to find her foot just touching a small piece of parchment. Cradling the Jewelry in her arm, she bent to pick up the note.

Hermione,

I knew you'd come,

Well, more like I wished you'd come,

Except this gift,

It shines 'Mione

But not nearly as much as you,

You shine in my mind, my heart, my soul.

I love You,

Guess Who?

"Surprise." Came a whisper from right behind her.

She spun round, her hair whipping wildly behind her as she tried to see who it was as quick as she could. "Fred!" she said, so shocked it was the Weasley that she least expected it to be, and the one she had subconsciously wanted it to be.

"Hermione." He said, with amusement in his calm tone.

He slowly closed the small distance between them, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her to him. He leant down, slowly, oh so slowly, and placed a tender kiss on her soft lips. The tenderness soon turned smoldering, and they melted into each other.

The perfect picture of passion.

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and a review would be yummy, almost as yummy as the Cauldron Cake I will give you if you review lol. **_

_**Rose :D**_


End file.
